Question: Michael is 4 times as old as Ishaan and is also 6 years older than Ishaan. How old is Michael?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down two equations that describe the ages of Michael and Ishaan. Let Michael's current age be $m$ and Ishaan's current age be $i$ $m = 4i$ $m = i + 6$ Now we have two independent equations, and we can solve for our two unknowns. One way to solve for $m$ is to solve the second equation for $i$ and substitute that value into the first equation. Solving our second equation for $i$ , we get: $i = m - 6$ . Substituting this into our first equation, we get the equation: $m = 4$ $(m - 6)$ which combines the information about $m$ from both of our original equations. Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $m = 4m - 24$ Solving for $m$ , we get: $3 m = 24$ $m = 8$.